


Urbosa's Coming of Age (Stand alone Flash back from the work: Zeldas Suprise Marriage)

by ZeldaSmash



Series: Maidens of Hyrule [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Time, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaSmash/pseuds/ZeldaSmash
Summary: Young Urbosa (looks like Riju) has been eagerly awaiting the climax of her 'Coming of Age' celebration. She must mate with the only male in the Gerudo tribe, her Father; Ganondorf.
Relationships: Ganondorf & Riju (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf/Urbosa (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Maidens of Hyrule [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113704
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a flash back from another work: Zelda's Suprise Marriage. However can be read stand alone.  
> Also Urbosa is "Of Age" for sex in Gerudo culture, so no actual taboos in universe.

"Click"

A young brown girl turned the handle to a wooden door. She swung it open, immediatly turning and closing it behind her. She stood in her bedroom practically trembling with excitement. Urbosa had just finished celebrations of her fourteenth birthday. Though she technically was still only thirteen, for a few hours at least. Now was the real event though. 

She reached down, grasping shakely at the straps holding her top. Finally getting them undone she pulled it off revealing her nearly flat chest to the air. The girl glanced down, her dark nipples poked out to the sides slightly, atop the subtle rise of the breasts beneath. Her finger grazed them lightly sending shivers across the skin. Quickly reaching down she wiggled out of her skirt next, tossing it to the side. 

Turning to the mirror the girl studied her reflection. Chocolate skin wrapped her petite form with her abs and thigh muscle outlined and gently visible. Between her legs the line of her dark lower lips hanging out slightly could be seen, a few red hairs sat above. She turned to the side, a hint of a grin forming. Her ass added a round curve to her otherwise petite figure. Grabbing her ass cheek she lifted it slightly, then dropped it into small bounce. The girl stared a moment longer before landing a slap to her butt cheek with a satisfied grunt. 

Urbosa reached under her bed, pulling out a small chest her elders had given her. Springing the lock she began sorting through its contents. Sheer see through night gowns, small cloths held by string, string tops with with loose, threaded beads hanging across instead of fabric as well as silk face coverings lay inside. Between the lingerie sat other oddities Urbosa wasnt sure what purpose they had. A light chain, ribbon and a smooth metal object topped with a gem. The Women who'd given her that had called it a plug of sorts. 

Grabbing a few outfits she held them to her body. "Too big... Too big... I dont even know what this is." she stopped a tiny gold chain catching her eye. She had caught her mother with this before, underneath her top. It had two round rings on each end of the chain with a needle in each that had pierced her mother's nipples. 

"hmmm.. do I have to stab my nipples...? Or wait..." she sprung the needle out and placed the ring around her erect nub. Swinging the needle back above it pinched her nipple, holding it in place without need for a puncture. "Ouch" the pinch was a little uncomfortable, but also kind of arousing? "Should hold as long as my nipples stay hard." She clipped the other one into place the gold chain sloping between them. 

For her bottoms she grabbed a cord and tied it around her waist. Then she draped a thin strip of fabric in the middle of her front and back. She glanced back at the mirror, twisting her body back and forth. Her nether regions were covered with the slight curve of her hips and ass peaking out the sides. She nodded with a satisfied smile. She was ready. 

\------------------------------

"Click"

The bedroom door was pushed open by a hulking Gerudo man. He peaked inside. 

Sitting cross legged on the bed the stunning girl sat, skin glowing in the lamp light. Her bare chest heaving in excitment, shifting the tiny gold chain adorning it. 

"Hello Father" Urbosa managed breathlessly. Ganondorf was naked in the doorway. Both of their eyes hungrily took in the others body. Ganons sculpted bulk framed his throbbing cock sitting straight in front of him. Once Urbosa's eyes fell upon it she couldnt look away, her already moist crotch stirring with a new flood of arousal. It was incredible. At least the width of her forearm, it stood tall enough to make her wonder if it could even fit inside her to the base. 

Ganon stepped towards her "Urbosa.." 

"Yes?" 

"You're absolutely alluring." 

The girl giggled, cheeks going red "Thank you." She spread her legs out, laying back on the bed. "Please, I want you inside me!" 

"Right away? Are you ready?" he stepped up to the bed grabbing her bare legs and running his hands along them.

"Yes, I'm prepared. I've opened my hymen for you and my entrance is properly moistened. I'm ready." she assured, voice trembling with want. 

"Good." He grunted out. Pulling her skirt off he got started, pressing against her entrance he worked her outer lips open. Then locking eyes with her beaming face he thrust all the way in. 

"AaaahMmmmm" She half screamed half moaned as her pussy was suddenly streched to its limits. "haa..ha.. Its good.... It hurts but I love it." she squirmed against it, but it sat solid inside her immobile and invasive. She looked down at her belly where a mound had been formed around his member from the inside. 

"Holy Lanayru!" she squeaked. 

Ganondorf began drawing back.

"Wait, wait.." she stopped, trying to catch her breath. "Let me ride you. I want to pleasure you."

He grunted. Grabbing one hand he lifted her off the bed, sitting her weight on his cock as he stood straight. 

She gripped him tightly leaning her face against his chest. Her legs dangled down above the floor. Finally she looked back up at him with a determined look in her eye. Placing her hands on his arms and her bare feet on his thighs she lifted herself up to the tip of his Dick shivering with stimulation. 

She dropped herself hard back onto his length with a moan. It slid in quickly with a squelch until it slowed to a stop half way down. She looked down, trying to twist and pull more in. The girl began some short bouncing around his cock. Forcing inch by inch into her until her clit met his base, where she clenched and moaned. 

Ganon watched her breathless efforts with a grin. "Well I think thats enough of that Urbosa." He grabbed her sides. "I think I'll fuck you now." 

She nodded, face tinting with light embarrassment. "Yes please." 

Laying her out on the bed he stood holding her hips. Pulling back he thrust into her. She bit her lip, moaning with eyes wide. He slid out only to ram into her again, starting a steady pace. 

Lewd squelching was joined by cute moans and half formed words as Urbosa took his thrusts. "Ah....mm.. Please....more.." she began rolling her hips into his thrusts. "Yes! More..... harder. fuck me hard!" 

He pushed her legs up, angling her body up into his thrust. He began pounding into her small body at a rapid pace. 

She squealed as she threw her head back against the sheets. "Yes! Daddy... ha..haa..fuck me!." 

Ganon fucked the brown girls body relentlessly into the bed. The chain pinching her peaks bounced, tugging at the sensitive ends. He reached to grab the chain giving it a small tug of his own. Her head snapped foward to watch as her nipples were pulled up from her breasts. She clenched around him as yet another wave of moisture leaked through her vagina. 

She was glad she chose that chain. Her nipples were being held pointed upwards, each shake of their bodies giving it a vibration that translated straight into pleasure. Something new was building in her. A tingling and throbbing washing across her body. "Please..." she pleaded "Dont stop." 

He smashed into her with renewed intensity. The chain snapped free of the dark nubs they'd been clamped to. 

Urbosa shreiked in pleasure. Shaking and clenching uncontrollably her back arched, pointing her hardened nipples up into the air. 

Ganon, milked by her convulsing insides, pressed deep. Releasing thick cum into her shaking body he rocked against her womb. 

The trembling girl looked down to where semen leaked out between them. The warmth spilling from her insides and dripping onto her belly. She met Ganons eyes, face glowing with joy. Another wave of orgasm hit her, eyes rolling up in pleasure. 

He slid his cock out, spurting a couple more trails of cum onto her chest and face. Letting go and stepping back he dropped her legs back onto the bed where she lay. 

The girl twitched and squirt as she lay recovering from her pounding. As soon as she could form words again she slurred out "Again.....ha..ha... fuck me more." 

The man grinned stroking his allready stiff cock. "Of course."


	2. Part 2

Ganondorf drank in the sight before him; His daughter spread on bed before him, leaking cum between her legs with more staining her face and down the middle of her chest. 

Urbosa licked her lips tasting the semen. Her eyes lit up. Immediately she wiped the rest from her chest and face, sucking it off her fingers and swallowing. It tasted like the smell coming off the penis that'd ravaged her just before. She loved that. 

Ganon crawled onto the bed over the girls bare body. He leaned in, capturing her lips in a deep kiss. She closed her eyes melting under him. Sucking on his tongue whenever it entered her mouth and straining her neck fowards if he pulled back at all. After a time Ganon finally stopped their make out session to kiss her neck, then licking down the middle of her chest. 

Urbosa squirmed, grabbing his head tight as he left wet trails down her abs. He dragged his tongue back up to her nipple and gave it a lick. She felt like her nipples couldnt get any harder, but were trying. He sealed his lips around her peak and sucked it in tightly. She was still so sensitive from the chain being yanked off. The moister was soothing but the suction forced sharp stimulation. Then he sucked her other one, only for a moment as she breathed sharp breathes. The tonguing suddenly was replaced by teeth with a light nibble. 

She squeaked, pushing her hand against his head trying to stop the overwhelming stimulation. He continued gently pinching with his teeth a moment longer before finally letting her push him off. 

They looked at each other a moment, catching their breath. 

"Turn over." Ganon commanded. He grabbed her and spun her onto her front without waiting. 

She lay staring into the sheets with building excitement. She felt his tongue on the sole of her foot with a tickle. Then it slid up her leg to her ass cheek where another wet suction started making her giggle. She felt his hands grab her cheeks spreading them. Then a wet trail pressed up between them till it met her rear entrance. Her eyes widened a little, what part of her body wouldnt be used for sex? Even her anal entrance!?!

His tongue slid across the girls puckered hole before pushing into it. It felt strange but exciting moving about inside her. She was glad she'd washed herself well before all this. Her tight tunnel was stirred and massaged thoroughly, slowly loosening its tension. 

Ganon pulled back admiring the moist entrance as it twitched subtly. Then he grabbed the sheets into a bundle under the girls raised ass. He lay across her putting his cock against her asshole. 

The girls breath quickened. Was this going where it seemed to be? Her thoughts where interrupted with the answer. Her ass stretching wide as the mans member pushed in to the hilt. His body flattened her against the bed, bunched sheets pushing into her clit. She bit into the sheet under her, screaming into them, her leg kicking against the bed in an attempt to power through the pain. He held her there, cock unmoving deep inside. 

She slowly was able to will her muscles from tensing up. Which let her body settle around the new intrusion. 

"Okay." She took several breaths into the sheets "Now fuck me."

Ganon pulled out and immediately slammed in, listening for her response. A wimper turning into a hum came from her mouth. He thrust again, this time a moan came. He continued thrusting into her ass. Flattening her hard against the bed and crushing her clit against the sheets. 

"Mmm... Yes. Its feeling good now." her muffled words squeaked out from beneath her Father. "Its so warm... ah..and I feel it rubbing behind my pussy." she wiggled beneath him. "Fuck my ass harder.... I need more."

He picked up the pace, slapping into her bouncy flesh around where his cock was entering her. "Did you take something to increase you arousal?" 

She shook her head emphatically, unable to speak coherently under the barrage of his pounding. 

"Just naturally love a hard fuck then."

"Yess!" she screamed out. "I...I waited so long... for this."

He slowed his pace, focusing on hard thrusts adding punctuation to his words "I'll fuck you any time you want it." He stopped. She started sliding into his cock, fucking herself on it. "No more waiting, you'll always be my girl."

She came, toes curling, fingers gripping the sheets. A muffled scream was let out into the bed as she ground her clit furiously into the now drenched fabric under her. Her ass was quickly filled with a fresh spurt of cum deep inside. 

Ganondorf rolled off of her, pulling her around to lay on top of his chest. Her arms wrapped shaking around him she looked up tears in her eyes.

"Thank you." she snuggled into him drifting off to sleep.


End file.
